Conversation
by SunlightMoonlightStarlight
Summary: Here's a little between Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, And Eriol but theres a bit of a twist....read on to find out! first story so plz be nice!


**Authors Notes:**

**Moonlight- Ok...this is our first story so...hope u enjoyed**

**Sunlight- Plz R+R! PIE! (scratch out the pie part)**

**Moolight- ok in this fanfic im momiji and sunlight is ZZ (we are in the story 2)**

**Sunlight- Disclaimer- We do not own CCS but CLAMP does**

**-ACTIONS WILL BE DISPLAYED LIKE THIS-**

**Moonlight and I were on a road trip so we got out the laptop. NO internet! Noo! But we were still bored so we made up a lil conversation on Word. Really Weird xD. Well please read. Hope you enjoy! R+R Please! Really Apreciated!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Momiji- hold on ill be rite back**

**ZZ-Pie?**

**TOMOYO HAS BEEN ADDED TO COVERSATION**

**ZZ- WHO DA..WAT DA.. ?**

**Tomoyo- hi!**

**ZZ- Momiji! COME BAK! -scratches on da door like crazy like some retarded innocent cat oo broke a nail-**

**Tomoyo- lol ur Kawaii -takes out video camara-**

**ZZ- ...thinks.. whoever is watchig this... im sry 2 say tht ur a retard who doesnt belong in this world. therefore, -shoos u away like a fly and slaps you bak all da way 2 china-**

**SAKURA HAS BEEN ADDED TO CONVERSATION**

**Sakura- Hoe?**

**ZZ- She Did It. points 2 da grl wit da camcorder waving like crazy**

**Tomoyo- Hi! sakura i made a new costume 4 u 2 wear!**

**Sakura- Hoe? -anime style sweatdroppes-**

**Momiji- back**

**ZZ- o great... -holds up sign tht says IM WITH STUPIDS- (except Momiji)**

**ERIOL HAS BEEN ADDED TO CONVERSATION**

**SYAORAN HAS BEEN ADDED TO COVERSATION**

**Momiji- Whos adding everyone?**

**ZZ- O GREAT!**

**Tomoyo- -wavs innocently with camcorder staring at ZZ-**

**ZZ- STOP THT!**

**Sakura- Hi Syaoran! -smiles and wave-**

**Syaoran- -blushes and waves-**

**Eriol- ooo does my cute little desendant has a crush!**

**Syaoran- Shut up! -hits Eriol on the head-**

**ZZ- heyy Momiji! gimme some popcorn! -watches everyone get all hyped up while TOMOYO keeps on recording everyone- STOP THAT!**

**Momiji- Hmm anyone wanna play truth or dare?**

**Tomoyo- OO ME!**

**Eriol- ME!**

**Sakura- me!**

**Syaoran- not me**

**Sakura- Aww come on Syao-Kun please?**

**Syaoran- -blushes-uhh.. ok.**

**ZZ- ok ill go 1st -.. uhh... sakura... truth or dare?**

**Sakura- truth**

**ZZ- bwuhahaha.. ok do u like syaoran? (-laughs-.. im so cruel -')**

**Momiji- oo tomoyo give me a copy of da video**

**Tomoyo- of course**

**Sakura- uhh... -blushes deep red in a quiet voicey-..y-yes...**

**Syaoran- -eyes bigger and blushes lite pink- uhmm...**

**Sakura- umm...ok momiji truth or dare?**

**Momiji- Dare**

**Sakura- ok i dare you to eat Eriol's cooking**

**Momiji- uhh...ok?**

**Eriol- gets up and give momiji da cake he made**

**Momiji- -takes bite- -turns green runs 2 bathroom and throws up-**

**ZZ- eriol.. just 2 let u know... thts an insult, not a coment... wat did u put in there anyway?**

**Eriol- Lets see I put in banana, honey, eggs, a bowl of salad, ham, chicken, apple juice, orange, wasabi, rice, sushi, salmon, spices, a waffle, maple syrup, pie, jam, peanut butter, lichi, pear, noddles, and a walnut.**

**ZZ- Oo... ok.. da weird parts...ALL OF IT, o and may i nor forget the WALNUT... did u put da eggs wit da shell too!**

**Eriol- ehh.. I read that egg shells were high in protein**

**ZZ- O.O**

**Eriol- what?**

**Momiji- back**

**Tomoyo- uhh.. Momiji ur shirt is kinda dirty gives her outfit**

**Momiji-uhh... thx... -goes 2 room to change- (5 minutes later) ok bak 2 da game syaoran truth of dare?**

**Syaoran- ...dare..**

**Momiji- kay! then I dare u to play 7 minutes in heaven with sakura**

**Syaoran- ww-w-wha-tt...**

**Momiji- -Tomoyo, ZZ, and Eriol helps Momiji push Sakura and Syaoran into closet-**

**ZZ- Tomoyo? Can u record this? idk how but can u?**

**Tomoyo- i hav a webcam in da closet recording them rite now...ohohohohohoho...**

**Momiji- lolz**

**ZZ- lol haha**

**Eriol- since my cute little desendant is gone I choose ZZ truth or dare?**

**ZZ- truth**

**Eriol- man ur no fun ...**

**ZZ- bwuhahaha. haha. haha. ha.**

**Eriol- .. ok who do u like? muwahahahhhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

**ZZ- ...(no comment)**

**Eriol- ha.**

**ZZ- ... i like pie! syke**

**Momiji- ...(no comment)**

**ZZ- i like... preston! syke..henry! syke.. kristian! syke.. daniel! syke.. I like... ok for real I like... somone!**

**Eriol- -looks at ZZ- your so mean**

**ZZ- haha... ok Eriol truth or dare**

**Eriol- dare**

**ZZ- i dare you to kiss the person you like**

**Eriol- -heads toward zz-**

**ZZ- OK OK OK I TAKE IT BACK!**

**Eriol- -looks at zz- why? sigh fine ill do it on my own -goes to tomoyo and kisses her-**

**ZZ- ok... phew wait... -takes tomoyo camcorder and records- WOOOOOOOOT! PAYBACK!**

**Momiji- ooo... tomoyo and eriol... hey...shouldn't we let Sakura and Syaoran out of the closet out now it's been 15 minutes...**

**Tomoyo and Eriol- (saids nothing)**

**Momiji- -goes 2 other side of house and open door goes wide eye runs bak and gasps for breath-**

**ZZ- theyre kissing arent they**

**Momiji- Yup!**

**ZZ- o great, everyone has been kissed except me and Momiji! and no i am DEFINITELY not kissing Momiji!**

**Momiji- ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww why u say those kind of things...**

**ZZ- ignores Momiji ok tomoyo and Eriol you guys can stop and we can go check out sakura and syaoran**

**Tomoyo and Eriol- ok**

**Momiji- Ok to da closet!**

**ZZ- momiji we are not on an adventure to seek the other side of the world for the chocolate rice krispies**

**Momiji- ... -open closet and sees sakura and syaoran leaning on opposite walls- (not kissing)**

**ZZ- sakura? syaoran?**

**Syaoran- Wats up?**

**Sakura- yea?**

**ZZ-are you guys ok...**

**Sakura and Syaoran- -blushes a little- we're fine**

**ZZ- see! we need another boy here cuz me ande momiji are loners! sob**

**Tomoyo- HOW KAWAII!**

**Eriol- oooo my cute little desendant is not as shy as we thought**

**ZZ- whaa. -looks over and sees Momiji showing video 2 tomoyo and eriol- HEY! replay it! -comes over 2 watch it-**

**Momiji- -replays and showed ZZ-**

**ZZ- oooooooooooooooooooo...**

**Sakura & Syaoran- Blushes REALLY RED**

**(were going to let you guys imagine wat they did)**

**-----------------------------**

**Sunlight- BOO YA! WE'RE FINISH OUR FIRST STORY HOW YOU LIKE THAT!**

**Moonlight- -anime sweat drop- ok...hope u like our first story plz R+R**

**Sunlight- Ok till next time bye bye!**

**Moonlight- Bye bye!**


End file.
